An Unwanted Love
by shockinglygeeky
Summary: The Wizarding War has begun. But fate can change can change at the feet of love...
1. he loves me?

Harry potter fan fiction dramione name a painful love

Third person POV

Hermione had been locked in the cellar of Malfoy manor now for what felt like years but it was only a few weeks. She was very ill and weak and skinny. Lucius Malfoy had snapped her wand and she had no magic. Harry and Ron had only just escaped. She was with them when they escaped and they were about to disapperate when Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's arm and she was taken back to Malfoy manner.

Hermione POV

"I hated this" I thought to herself. If only I had my wand. The only magic I had was a link I had created between harry and myself. But he didn't know about it so it was no use. Malfoy would sometimes sneak in food for me. He looked awfully sad when I saw him. I would sometimes ask what was wrong and he would just look at my frail body. Tears swimming in his eyes and he would just walk away.

Draco POV

I couldn't stand it. The girl I had loved from the beginning. Be tortured. She was so beautiful. I have never told anyone. My father would kill me if he knew. I have been giving her small amounts of food. It would actually kill me if she died. But right now I need to bring her more food. I went to the house elves kitchen instead of our own because it my father would not find me there. I get some cheese and bread and 1 cup and a large jug of water. That should be ok. Sneak down to the cellar where she would be waiting. I tip toe down the stairs as quietly as I can and I started to hear sobbing. It was Hermione. Is she ok. I'm starting to panic. I start to run to the sobbing. I look down and I see her cowered up in ball crying to herself. "Hermione?" I asked quietly. She jumped and started to scream. She looked so sick and weak. Her pretty face was now pale and stained from tears. "Shh, it's alright I'm not going to hurt you Hermione" I try to calm her down but she looked at me like I was crazy.

"What the hell do you mean you're not going to hurt me" she sobbed" everyday I'm growing closer to death and you couldn't care one bit, Malfoy." I was about to say that I love her and I'm going to save her but what good would it do. I knew I couldn't save her. Guards are surrounding this house. Instead of saying that I just sat there dumbstruck like an idiot. Hermione was crying properly now.

"Hermione please" I begged "I do care. I love you. I always have. I'm going to get you out of here." it came out before i even thought about it. She immediately stopped crying and looked directly at my eyes which were now full of tears.

"You love me?" she whispered I thought you hated me."

I leaned in so close I could feel her hot breath against my skin and I brushed my lips gently against hers.


	2. do i love him?

Previously

"Hermione please" I begged "I do care. I love you. I always have. I'm going to get you out of here." it came out before i even thought about it. She immediately stopped crying and looked directly at my eyes which were now full of tears.

"You love me?" she whispered I thought you hated me."

I leaned in so close I could feel her hot breath against my skin and I brushed my lips gently against hers.

Chapter 2

Hermione pov

I deepened the kiss. I felt so good. It felt wrong yet amazingly right. Draco was kissing me so passionately, he put everything he had in the kiss. I pulled away. This wasn't right. I turned my head sideways so he couldn't kiss me anymore.

"Hermione" he whispered "I'm so sorry" he started crying hysterically "I've wanted to tell for so long" he sobbed "I'm so sorry Hermione" he looked truly sad.

"Shh it ok Draco. I forgive you. It's alright" I try to calm him down. He looked at me again and this time he kissed me roughly and desperately. I pulled away again.

"No Draco, im sorry, I don't love you" I said "I'm sorry Draco but I can't"

"Hermione" he breathed. He had had a mixed expression of pain and determination

I just stood up and walked out. After that he visited every day. I had grown very close to him but we had never kissed again. I always looked forward to seeing him. He would bring me food and drink.

Draco POV

I still loved her. I remembered the day I kissed her, I couldn't get it out my head. I brought her food everyday hoping she would get better but she was only getting worse.

"What are you going to do about you father?" She asked. I knew my father would kill me if he knew what I was doing.

"I have no idea, he would kill me if he knew I had feelings for a muggle born" I said unthinkingly. I just came out. I'm such in idiot.

"Draco…I" she breathed. She leaned in and kissed me. It was a gentle kind of kiss. I deepened the kiss. My tongue fought to get in her mouth and she her tongue fought to get in my mouth. I won. I explored her mouth. One of my hands was on her neck and the other in her hair. She was so beautiful. I picked her up. She was so light and frail. I wrapped her legs around my waist and pushed her up against the wall and she suddenly opened her eyes and pulled away. She looked shock and worried.

"Draco" she hissed. She was looking at the wall behind me. I turned and look to see my father staring furiously at me.


	3. will he kill me?

Previously

"Draco" she hissed. She was looking at the wall behind me. I turned and look to see my father staring furiously at me.

Chapter 3

Draco POV

"Draco" my father growled "get upstairs now". I gently put Hermione down so she wouldn't get hurt. I walked up stairs only to find my mother and father looking furious. Bellatrix was standing next to them. She was laughing her insane laugh. Then I realised Voldemort himself was standing next to Bellatrix. Voldemort walked right up to me and grab me around the neck.

"What is this" he hissed "Lucius, your son appears to not stand up to your expectations". My father looked worried and in regret.

"I'm sorry my lord" my father begged "he can do better, he will be your loyal servant, he wants it truly, don't you Draco? How can I reply? What I wanted was to save Hermione. I didn't want it at all.

"Yes" I whisper "I do" I let the lie slip through my lips.

"One day soon you will prove it Draco"

Hermione POV

After we got caught Draco never visited me again. I was getting weak and closer to death rapidly. I had gone nearly 2 months without any food (I still had a jug Draco had given me and rainwater would fill it. I knew I was going to die any day now. I would sometimes hear his voice from upstairs and hope he would come but he never did. I was too weak to move or stand up I just sat in the cold and wet all day, every day.

On day I heard loud banging, screaming and shouting. I heard the cellar door lock and footsteps.

"Help" I said as loudly as I could "please help" I didn't care who it was. I needed help.

"Did you hear something" I heard someone say. I recognised the voice.

"Help" I say more loudly this time "I'm over here".

"Luna, I think someone else is in here" I hear the voice again. Two people come around the corner.

At first I didn't recognise either of them. They looked so beat up.

"Hermione" said the man "it's us Neville and Luna. God Hermione you look so ill. We have food if-

"Neville they took the food away. We have nothing" said Luna. They both lean in and start hugging me. I start to sob.

"Neville, Luna I'm so happy you're here.!" I sobbed

"Shh it's ok Hermione we are going to get you out of here" said Neville. Again I heard the loud metal banging and clashing.

Draco POV

She could be dead right now and it would all my fault. Everyday I thought about her. My father hadn't talked to me since he caught us. I couldn't stop thinking about what Voldemort said "one day you will prove it" what did that mean?

Hermione POV

"GET YOURSELFS UP HEAR NOW" I heard a stranger voice say.

"do you think he is talking to us?" Luna asked.

"Probably" I said "I can't walk though"

"We will help its ok" said Neville. I put my arms around both of them and they supported me around the waist. As soon as I stood up I felt nauseous.

"Hermione are you ok" asked Luna

"Ye I'm fine. Just keep going." I said. They carried me to the stairs and lifted me up them.

"There they are" said Bellatrix insanely. As we got there we saw Mr and Mrs Malfoy and loads of death eaters and Voldemort himself standing there smiling and Draco sat on an armchair at the side, looking away.

"You will die today" Voldemort hissed "I will chose some loyal death eaters to kill each of you. Miss Granger will die first. Draco please come forward"

Draco gasped when he saw my half dead body. He stood up and walked over to me

"Now Draco I would like you to perform the Cruciatus curse on miss granger". Draco looked at me write in the eyes and mouthed "I'm so sorry"

"crucio" he whispered. I started to scream. It was nothing like I have felt before. I fell to the floor. I thought that was it I was just going to die there and then but it stopped and I just lay there half alive.

"now Draco I would like you to perform the killing curse on miss granger.


	4. its not over

Previously

"Now Draco I would like you to perform the Cruciatus curse on miss granger". Draco looked at me write in the eyes and mouthed "I'm so sorry"

"cucio" he whispered. I started to scream. It was nothing like I have felt before. I fell to the floor. I thought that was it I was just going to die there and then but it stopped and I just lay there half alive.

"now Draco I would like you to perform the killing curse on miss granger. " Voldemort's laughed wickedly

Chapter 4

Hermione POV

Draco gasped. He looked like he just wanted to lay down and die.

"Go on Draco" said Lucius Malfoy. Neville and Luna were now tied to the wall. Luna was sobbing to herself.

"I…I…ok" murmured Draco.

"Avad…avada ked…avada kedavra" I flinched when he said they curse but nothing happened I was still alive.

"Like you mean it" Bellatrix hissed "Draco, like you mean-

"STOP" suddenly a very squeaky scream came from the door. Dobby, Winky and Kreacher had all just arrived.

"Dobby is here to save harry potters friends" squealed dobby as fiercely as he could. Voldemort began to laugh evilly

"You…you…m-might be laughing now but… you can't win" dobby squealed "WINKY GO" just then Winky ran and grabbed Hermione by her hand and disaperated.

"HOW DARE YOU BETRAY YOUR MASTERS! YOU WORTHLESS ELF!" Narcissa screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Dobby is a free elf! Dobby is here to save harry potters friends! Dobby did not betray the Malfoys!" dobby screamed back and just then Kreacher grabbed hold of Luna and Neville by their feet and dissaperated. Narcissa shrieked. Dobby was about to disaperate when fast steps came from behind the death eaters. Draco came sprinting to dobby and in the last moment Draco was taken with him


End file.
